masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Liara T’Soni
Dr.Liara T'soni jest badaczką asari, która spędziła ostatnie 50 lat swojego życia studiując technologię i kulurę protean oraz specjalizującą się w ich wyginięciu. Urodziła się w 2077 roku i w czasie trwania akcji Mass Effect ma "tylko" 106 lat - w zakresie asari niewiele więcej niż dziecko. Ma już dużo spotrzeżeń co do protean i posiada wysoko rozwinięte moce biotyczne. Jest potencjalnym partnerem dla męskiej i żeńskiej wersji Sheparda. Liarze głosu użyczyła w oryginalnej wersji językowej Ali Hilis, w Polskiej Joanna Pach w Mass Effect i Julia Kołakowska w Mass Effect 2. Twarz Liary jest wzorowana na aktorce Jilian Murray. Mass Effect Talenty Naukowiec Asari: *Rzut *Podniesienie 6 *Odkształcenie *Osobliwość 7 *Bariera *Zastój 5 *Pierwsza Pomoc *Elektronika Pomoc 4 Nota: jest błąd wpływający na postać Liary na wszystkich platformach (PC, Xbox 360), który pozostaje do czasu zainstalowania patcha 1.02 na wersji PC. Jeśli odblokujesz wszystkie biotyczne talenty Liary, umiejętność przeciążenie stanie się niedostępna dla graczy używających ekranu HUD. Jedynym sposobem by go Liara używała jest ustawienie w opcjach, że używanie mocy drużynowej jest aktywne. Akta thumb|308px|Liara uwięziona w polu energiiPo dowiedzeniu się, że Liara jest córką Matki Benezji, komandor Shepard poszukuje ją, by się dowiedzieć co ona, jeśli w ogóle, wie. Po przeszukaniu gromady Artemis Tau, odkrywa, że jest ona zawieszona w polu energi pod ziemią w ruinach, na planecie Therum w systemie Knossos. Gethy ścigały Liarę za barierą w celu zabicia lub zmuszenia, by pomogła Sarenowi Arteriusowi znaleźć Kanał. Gdy zostaje uratowana z proteaińskich ruin, przyłącza się do załogi Normandii i od tej chwili jest już aktywnym członkiem drużyny. Używa swych telepatycznych zdolności, by rozszyfrować niejasne wizje komandora Sheparda zdobyte z Nadajnika Protean, w celu udaremniena planu Sarena w porę. Była zaskoczona odkryciem Sheparda, że przez Żniwiarzy proteanie wymarli, ale wierzy w to, ponieważ było bardzo mało dowodów istnienia proteanów - tak jakby ktoś nie chciał, żeby zagadka ich wyginięcia została wyjaśniona. Liarę nie cieszyła rola bycia córką Matki Benezji i unikała życia matki jako ważnej postaci w galaktycznych interesach. Pozycja Benezji oznaczała, że wszyscy wiele oczekiwali od Liary, więc wybrała karirę archeologii, by uciec od presji bycia córką tak sławnej persony. Dzieki swojej pracy, Liara mogła przebywać w samotności. Jest nieśmiała i nie umie kłamać, aż się prosi o wykorzystanie cechy Ashley Williams - "Pytasz mnie o jej życie seksualne? Może być pouczające."left|thumb|316px Liara jest odnoszona z podejrzliwością przez resztę załogi ze względu na jej powiązania z Benezją, choć nie rozmawiała z Matką od wielu lat. Jednak zna ona swoją matkę na tyle dobrze, jest zdziwiona jej wsprółpracą z Sarenem. Nie wierzy, że pomaga mu z własnej woli. Shepard może rozmawiać z Liarą o jej matce i omawiać powody, dla których zdecydowała się pomagać Sarenowi, jak również mogą rozmawiać o powszechnej kulturze asari i przesądach krążących wokół jej gatunku. Liara później mówi, że nie wie, kogo Benezja wybrała na swojego partnera, tylko tyle, że "drugi rodzic" też był asari. Zapłodnienie między dwoma asari jest tabu w kulturze asari, co sprawia, że Liara jest traktowana jako wyrzutek. Może to być powodem, dla którego jej "ojciec" nie chce się do niej przyznać ze względu na piętno społeczeństwa, jakie by go otaczało za posiadanie "czystokrwistego" dziecka. Niezależnie od powodu Benezja nigdy nie ujawniła Liarze tożsamości swojego partnera. W rezultacie Benezja sama wychowywała Liarę, choć nie jest to niezwykłe wśród asari ze względu na ich długość życia. Liara od najmłodszych lat fascynowała się proteanami, postrzegając ich jako cudowne, tajemnicze postacie.thumb|250px Liara początkowo fascynowała się Shepardem, bo został dotknięty przez proteańską technologię na Eden Prime. Niestety, Liara była przyzwyczajona do samotności i sama przyznaje, że przy ludziach zawsze powie coś żenującego. Kiedy Shepard zażartował, że Liara brzmi jakby chciała go pokroić, ona się zawstydziła i powiedziała, że chodziło o tylko o to, że byłby ciekawym obiektem badań, co ją jeszcze bardziej zawstydziło. Dlatego też Liara dyskretnie postanowiła sprawdzić akta Komandora, bojąc się, że jeśli go coś spyta bezpośrednio, znowu się wygłupi. Jej naukowa ciekawość powoli przeradza się w uczucie, które Shepard może dalej poprowadzić. Nawet jeśli Shepard wybierze kogoś innego, to i tak Liara będzie dbała o niego i martwiła się koszmarami, wynikającymi z nadajnika. Liara jest bardzo litościwa - nawet Sarena jest je żal, bo powoli traci rozum przez indotkrynację Suwerena. Jeśli będzie obecna w ciągu misji na Noverii, będzie współczuła Królowej Raknii i doradzi Shepardowi jej uwolnienie. Niemniej jednak Liara umie się bronić - między innymi dlatego, że jej wykopaliska często left|thumb|200pxbyły napadane przez korsarzy poszukujących cennych artefaktów - i w walce potężnym sojusznikiem staje się jej biotyczna moc. Jeśli Liara towarzyszy Shepardowi na Ilos, to, w przeciwieństwie do innych członków drużyny, bardziej podziwia niż obawia się planety, co jest zrozumiałe biorąc pod uwagę jej zainteresowanie proteanami. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że postawi nogę na Ilos i miała nadzieję, że wrócą, gdy złapią Sarena. Liara staje się coraz bardziej podekscytowana, gdy schodzą do bunkra, zastanawiając się, jakie tajemnice kryją się wewnątrz - na co inny członek drużyny przypomina, że najpierw trzeba powstrzymać Sarena, a zwiedzanie niech zostawi na później. Po tym jak Vigil przekaże wiadomość Shepardowi, Liara chce zostać trochę dłużej i porozmawiać z WI, twierdząc, że to może być ich jedyna szansa na dowiedzenie się co Vigil może opowiedzieć o proteanach. Shepard może się spytać Liary, co jest priorytetem w obecnej sytuacji. Romans Jeśli Shepard zaczyna stosunek z Liarą, ona w końcu wyznaje, że nigdy wcześniej się nie połączyła i stwierdza, że to trochę dla niej trudne, ale z czasem zaczyna powoli ufać komandorowi, czując jakby łączyło ich jakieś specjalne thumb|left|314px|Liara w łóżku z Shepardempołączenie. Podczas gdy Normandia jest zablokowana, Liara przychodzi do Sheparda starając się go uspokoić gdy prawie dochozi między nimi do pocałunku, który zostaje przerwany przez Jokera. Gdy Normandia ucieka i kieruje się na Ilos, Liara przychodzi do Sheparda, mówiąc, że chce z nim spedzić noc, obawiając się, że może już więcej nie zobaczyć Sheparda, ale jest pewna, że tego właśnie chce. Misja i Zadania Podczas misji na Noverii, Gianna Parasini mówi Shepardowi, że Matka Benezja udała się na Szyt 15. Jeśli zwerbowaliśmy Liarę, a nie jest obecna, drużyna zasugeruje, żeby doprowadzić do konfrontacji jej z Benezją thumb|330pxalbo ewentualnie dyskusji o jej matce. Jednak ten sposób może łatwo zagrozić osiągnięciom towarzysza. Jeśli Liara przychodzi, będzie dodatkowy dialog w misji. Po chwilowym odsyskaniu nad sobą kontroli, Matka Benezja mówi, że zawsze była z Liary bardzo dumna, po czym znowu przestaje być sobą. Liara opłakuje swoją matkę, ale ma pociechę, że Benezja chciała powstrzymać Sarena, bez względu na to jak ta próba się skończyła. Postanawia pamiętać Benezję taką, jaka była kiedyś. Mass Effect: Odkupienie Dwóch braci turian i batarianin, lecąc w kierunku Omegi, rozmawiają o swojej pasażaerce asari i komentują, jak to już miesiąc minął od zniszczenia Normandii, i zaginięcia komandora Sheparda. Kiedy ich pasażer, którym okazuje się być Liara, pyta czy już są już blisko stacji, nie chcą pozwolić je odejść, żądając dodatkowych "opłat portowych". Oburzona odmawia i używając mocy biotycznych obezwładnia ich. Liara następnie dokuje statek, mówiąc do personelowi lądowania, że jej wizyta to zarówno spotkanie w interesach i thumb|310px|Liara na okładce komiksu Mass Effect: Odkupieniesprawa osobista oraz, że "musi się z kimś spotkać". Później w Klubie Zaświaty na Omedze, Liara rozmawia z elkoriańskim opiekunem na temat miejsca pobytu, który jej mówi, że "nikogo takiego nie widziałem... ani nie szukałem." Oboje komentują wiadomości, mówiące o ciągłej przebudowie trwającej na Cytadeli, gdy przerywa im tajemnicza postać w kapturze, którą okazuje się być drell. Liara rozpoznaje w nim swój kontakt i prosi o informacje na temat Sheparda. Drell zgadza się ich udzielić, ale pod warunkiem, że wyjdą z klubu. Drell, znany jako Feron, mówi Liarze, że Shepard nie żyje. Liara jest w szoku i prosi Ferona o o zobaczenie ciała, gdy zostają zaatakowani prze najemników Błękitnych Słońc. Ale zostają oni zaatakowani przez agentów Cerberusa i Liarze, i Feronowi udaje się uciec, tylko trafiają w niewolę Cerberusa, gdzie spotykają Mirandę Lawson. Liara spotyka się Człowiekiem Iluzją w celu omówienia celów Cerberusa; Shepard reprezentuje ludzkość i Cerberus chce, żeby jego ciało wróciło do ludzkich rąk. Zbieracze wynajęli Handlarza Cieni, który z kolei wynajął Błękitne Słońca do odzyskania ciała Sheparda. Człowiek Iluzja chce, aby Liara dowiedziała się dlaczego Zbieracze chcą ciała Sheparda. Liara zgadza się, ale nie dla Cerberusa tylko Sheparda. Mass Effect 2 Dwa lata po wydarzeniach w Mass Effect, Shepard spotyka Liarę po dotarciu na Illium i odkrywa, że stała się handlarzem informacji. Liara nie jest w stanie rozmawiać z komandorem swobodnie, gdyż prawdopodobnie ich wszytkie rozmowy są nagrywane. Osobowość Liary stała się bardziej mroczna i bezlitosna, pokazując gotowość do łamania prawa i grożenie ludziom by osiągnąć sukces w handlu informacjami. Nawet cytuje swoją matkę Benezję, rozmawiając ze swoim ludzkim kontaktem. thumb|left|348px|Liara na IlliumJej zmiany w osobowości, jak się później okazuje, są spowodowane nienawiścią do Handlarza Cieni i jej determinacją by go dopaść za to, co jej zrobił. Po wybraniu odpowiednich dialogów, jest możliwe przebić się przez jej skorupę i ujrzeć prawdziwą Liarę, ale tylko przez chwilę. Zapytana czy czegoś potrzebuje, Liara zaproponuje wytropienie aganeta Handlarza Cienia zwanego Obserwatorem. Może także udzielić informacji na temat kilku osób, które Shepard chce zwerbować do swojej drużyny. Romans Jeśli Liara była partnerem Sheparda w Mass Effect, można ją zobaczyć na Normandii, gdy jest atakowana przez nieznanego przeciwnika. Shepard jej rozkazuje ewakuować się i gdy Liara dostaje się do kapsuły ratunkowej, Normandia zostaje zniszczona. Później, gdy Shepard zostaje wskrzeszony dzięki Projektowi Łazarz, Człowiek Iluzja mówi mu, że Liara prawdopodobnie pracuje dla Handlarza Cieni, a w takim wypadku nie można jej ufać. Podczas ich pierwszego spotkania na Ilium wita komandora pocałunkiem. Potem wyznaje mu, że czuje się winna - zrozumiała, że Cerberus wykorzystuje Sheparda we własnym interesie, ale sama dała ciało Człowiekowi Iluzji, gdyż nie mogła stracić komandora. Bałą się, że Shepard ją za to znienawidzi i przeprasza go. Shepard może ją uspokoić, zapewniając, że dobrze zrobiła, gdyż jego obecna misja jest bardzo ważna. Ale jeśli Shepard oskarży ją o zdradę i egoizm, Liara zaprzeczy mu, mówiąc, że gdyby tego nie zrobiła, Shepard dalej byłby martwy. Stwierdza, że do wyboru był albo Cerberus, albo Zbieracze. Uznała więc Cerbeusa za lepszy wybór, po czym znowu go przeprasza. Po oddaniu ciała Sheparda, Liara pozostała na Ilium poświecając się polowaniu na Handlarza Cieni, lae też wyraża żal, że nie może przyłączyć się do Sheparda. Na pokładzie Normandii, Shepard trzyma zdjęcie Liary w swojej kajucie w pobliżu terminala. Jeśli pozostanie Liarze wierny przez całą grę, w czasie podróży przez przekaźnik Omega 4 spojrzy na jej zdjęcie i się uśmiechnie. Kryjówka Handlarza Cieni Biegłość w broni *Ciężkie Pistoletythumb|160px *Pistolety Maszynowe Moce Naukowiec Asari: *Osobliwość *Odkształcenie 2 *Naukowiec Asari *Zastój Akta W pakiecie DLC do Mass Effect, Kryjówka Handlarza Cieni, Liara i Shepard współpracują, by się zmierzyć z Handlarzem Cieni. thumb|left|224pxCerberus udostępnia Shepardowi informacje na temat Handlarza Cieni i prosi go, by dostarczył je Liarze. Informacje naprowadzają Liarę na trop, jak wyśledzić Handlarza, oraz dostarczają dowód na to, że Feron, jej przyjaciel przeżył i jest przetrzymywany w niewoli u Handlarza. Prosi Sheparda, by się spotkali w jej mieszkaniu, by omówić plany dotyczące Handlarza Cieni, ale gdy Shepard przybywa na miejsce, mieszkanie jest zablokowane, a Widmo asari, Tela Vasir prowadzi dochodzenie w sprawie zniknięcia Liary. Po odprawieniu policjantów, Vasir i Shepard prowadzą śledztwo w mieszkaniu. Odkrywają, że Liara poszła do biura Baria Frontiers w centrum handlowym Dracon i udają się tam za nią. Liara spotkała się ze swoim informatorem, kiedy, po przybyciu Sheparda i Vasir, budynkiem wstrząsa seria wybuchów. Podczas gdy Shepard i jego odział wchodzą z parteru w górę schodami, Vasir wchodzi na dach budynku i schodzi na dół. Gdy Shepard wchodzi do biura Baria Frontiers, Vasir już tam jest, zabijając uprzednio kontakt Liary. Vasir pyta Sheparda, czy znalazł ciało Liary, ale wtem własnie ona wyłania się z cienia, celując pistoletem w Vasir i mówiąc, że jest ona tak naprawdę agentem Handlarza Cieni i ma dysk z lokalizacją jego kryjówki, który wzięła z ciała martwego kontaktu. Vasir ucieka przez okno, a Shepard i Liara ruszają w pogoń za nią. Po pościgu latających samochodów, Vasir rozbija się na dachu hotelu. Liara i Shepard w końcu ją dopadają i dochodzi do walki, którą w końcu thumb|345pxwygrywają. Po sprawdzeniu dysku z danymi, Liara mówi Shepardowi, że to właśnie te dane, dzięki którym będzie mogła w końcu dopaść Hanldarza Cieni. Po przyciśnięciu jej, Liara mówi, że jest bardzo wdzięczna Shepardowi, że jej znowu pomaga, że pamięta jak uratował ją na Therum. Po ponownym przyciśnięciu Liara mówi o swoim pragnieniu uratowania Ferona oraz omawia plan dostania się do siedziby Handlarza. Gdy docierają do Bazy Handlarza, jego siły próbują ich odeprzeć, ale i tak Liarze udaje się dostać do głównych drzwi i włamać się do nich. Tam odnajdują w więziennej celi zaginionego towarzysza. Ale Liara nie może uwolnić Ferona nie zabijając go, gdyż jest podłączony do maszyny tortur, która go usmaża mu mózg jeśli ktoś przy niej majstruje. Feron mówi jej gdzie da się wyłączyć maszynę i Liara razem Shepardem, i jego odziałem rusza tam oraz by raz na zawsze rozprawić się z Handlarzem Cieni. W biurze spotykają Handlarza, który jest w rzeczywistości należy do rasy yahgów, która 60 lat temu została uznana left|thumb|354pxza wyrzutków. Handlarz mówi Liarze jak wiele wie o jej sytuacji, podczas gdy ona błądzi w ciemności. Jednak Liara udowadnia, że wie więcej o nim niż się handlarz spodziewał. On rozwścieczony rzuca w nią i Sheparda biurkiem, i wściekły ich atakuje. Po długiej walce, Shepard odwraca uwagę Handlarza, a Liara zrzuca na niego płyn, który był zawieszony nad nim. Płyn powoduje śmierć Handlarza w eksplozji. Gdy drużyna się podnosi, przez chwilę nie ma energii, dzięki czemu Feron mógł się uwolnić. Po ponownym napływie energii nagle na terminalu Handlarza zaczynają się zgłaszać jego afenci, pytając czy wszytko jest w porządku. Liara podchodzi do jego terminalu i podając się za Handlarza mówi wszytkim, że to była tylko krótka przerwa przez modernizację sprzętu. W tym samym czasie do biura wpada Feron celując pistoletem w Liarę myśląc, że to Handlarz. Ale opuszcza broń gdy orientuje się, że to Liara i razem z Shepardem pytają się thumb|286pxjej, czy naprawde tego chce, a ona odpowiada, że jest tego pewna. Feron wychodzi sprawdzić systemy zasilania, zostawiając Liarę i Sheparda samych. Liara obejmuje stanowisko Handlarza Cieni i obiecuje Shepardowi, że poprawi sytuację w organizacji. Mówi mu też, że dzięki rozległym sieciom Handlarza będzie mogła mu pomóc. Przysięga używać zasobów Handlarza dla dobra; pomóc Shepardowi powsztrzymać Żniwiarzy. Ona i Feron pozostają w bazie. Liara mówi Shepardowi, że może wrócić w każdej chwili. Może on także zaprosić na zwiedzanie pokładu Normandii. Jeśli Shepard odmawia Liarze wejścia na pokład, ta ze smutkiem zaakceptuje odmowę. Oddalając się zatrzyma i popatrzy na Komandora tylko po to żeby Komandor nie patrzył na nią. Romans Podczas misji Handlarza Cieni, masz szansę spróbować porozmawiać z Liarą o ich związku, jednocześnie wyrażając oburzenie, że wykorzystuje Sheparda by znaleść Handlarza. Liara odpowiada, że nie może "cofnąć dwóch lat żałoby". Po tym jak Shepard pokonał yahga, a Liara stała się nowym Handlarzem Cieni, komandor pyta się jej czy to na pewno to czego chce. Liara zaczyna wyliczać ile może on mieć z tego korzyści, ale po chwili thumb|left|250pxniespodziewanie wybucha płaczem, niedowierzając, że dwa lata jej poszukiwań zemsty się zakończyły. Jeśli Shepard ją przytuli i uspokoi, będą blisko pocałunku, ale Liara się zatrzyma, mówiąc, że ich stosunki zmieniły się przez te dwa lata. Ale jeśli Shepard jej przerwie, Komandor będzie ją mocno trzymał i pocałują się głęboko. Później Shepard pyta się Liary czy kiedykolwiek powstało między nią a Feronem coś więcej, ale ta odpowiada, że są tylko przyjaciółmi. Następnie Liara mówi, że tęski za nim, ale nie chce go naciskać. Shepard ma wybór, że albo zostaną tylko przyjaciółmi, albo może znowu się zaanagażować. Niezależnie od wyboru Shepard zaprasza Liarę na pokład Normandii, na drinka. W kabinie, jeśli Shepard zdecydował się kontynuować romans, Liara pyta go o ich przyszłośc. Shepard żartuje o ślubie, starzeniu się i mieniu "mnóstwo małych, niebieskich dzieci" Liara na myśl o tym, że może znowu stracić Sheparda, potrzebuje wiedzieć, że on zawsze wróci. Shepard żartuje Liarze o dużej obietnicy, ale subtelnie sugeruje, że potrzebuje czegoś specjalnego, żeby wrócić i wskazówkę jej oferty. Wtedy Liara mówi, że jest otwarta na propozycję, po czym wzdycha jak Shepard ją łapie. Mass Effect 3 Liara powróci jako członek zespołu w Mass Effect 3. thumb|114px|Liara w Mass Effect 3 Ciekawostki *Nie jest trudne do zdobycia osiągnięcie Sojusznika Asari, ale powinniście unikać wypełniania misji na Cytadeli przed jej znalezieniem i uczynieniem z niej stałego towarzysza *Jeśli Liara nie zostaje uratowana do ostatniej misji przed Ilos, jej dialog na Therum się zmiena. Jest on bardziej komiczny, gdyż bierze Sheparda i cały jego zespół za halucynacje. *Kiedy Shepard pierwszy raz spotyka się z Larią w Mass Effect 2, rozmawia ona z ludzkim klientem wypowiada zdanie "Walczyłek kiedyś z komandosami asari? Niewielu ludzi miało taką okazję."Dokładnie takie samo zdanie wypowiada matka Liary, Benezja w Mass Effect, gdy spotykamy ją na Noverii. *BioWare ujawniło w 2009 na GDC, że początkowo Liara miała zostać odnaleziona na górniczej planecie Caleston, gdzie oprócz kilku misji pobocznych, rozdział gry był porównywany wielkością do Feros. Z powodu sporządzenia harmonogramu i kwestii kodowania, Caleston miał drastyczne cięcia zawartości podczas rozwoju Mass Effect, zanim zamienili go na Therum. Pierwotnie była to ludzka kolonia górnicza, służąca jako centrum; znaczną część jej architektury wykorzystano w finale dodatku Bring Down the Sky. *Jak wszyscy członkowie drużyny, Liara posiada unikalne dialogi, które można usłyszeć podczas konkretnych miejsc w czasie trwania misji lub zadania albo jeśli konkretny członek drużyny jest w oddziale. Miedziak12 14:45, lip 27, 2011 (UTC) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mass Effect: Odkupienie Kategoria:Mass Effect Kategoria:Mass Effect 2 Kategoria:Członkowie Drużyny Kategoria:Asari